Blue on Blue
by Lieutenant Caine
Summary: Stetler faces Horatio's anger when Calleigh reveals what Rick has manipulated her into doing. Rated T
1. Chapter 1

**Blue on Blue**

Bullets smacked solidly into the gel block at the end of the firing range, one after the other, tight precision shots that any marksman would have taken great pride in claiming. Round after round found its way to the target and still the barrage of gunfire never faltered or let up. A veritable hail of casings fell to the floor with a soft metallic clatter, and the shooter paid no mind to the tiny noise that was all but lost in the cacophony of gunfire. To the casual observer, it would have simply appeared that the shooter was intent on a practice session of great intensity. But to Horatio Caine, the warning signs were as clear as muddy footprints on a white tile floor.

For several moments Horatio simply watched her, noting the tightly controlled almost jerky movements of his ballistics expert, movements that were normally fluid and smooth. He noted too, the clenched jaw and rigid play of muscles along her neck indicating an elevated degree of stress. The death grip she had on the butt of her Lady Smith had her knuckles bone white. And Horatio could almost see the vicious tension vibrating across her shoulders. Calleigh Duquesne was deeply upset about something.

Finally, he stepped into Calleigh's peripheral view, silently announcing his presence, although he knew she had been keenly aware of him the moment he stepped into the lab.

With an inaudible sigh, Calleigh placed the gun on the table in front of her, stripped off the goggles and headgear, and turned to face Horatio. The ensuing silence after the continuous resonating gunfire was almost deafening.

Green eyes locked with blue ones, and Horatio saw the tears that had been held back by sheer force of gritty determination.

"Calleigh. Do you want to talk?"

Horatio's soft growl was soothing, calming, and almost instinctively Calleigh responded in spite of her best intentions to keep things to herself.

"Stetler."

One word, yet it conveyed a world of meaning to Horatio. He felt himself tense at the name of the newly promoted Lieutenant Rick Stetler. He took a step forward into Calleigh's personal space, and was relieved when she did not shrink away from him. Instead she half leaned, half sat against the edge of the table and looked up at him, her green eyes reflecting a mixture of anger, disgust, and… was that a hint of fear, he detected? _What on earth could have made Calleigh Duquesne afraid?_ Horatio silently wondered to himself.

"Calleigh?" Horatio prompted gently when she did not continue.

"I don't know how…it's just that…Oh, what have I done? How could I have been so foolish? Now I'll never be free of…" she stopped her words, suddenly aware of how much she had revealed.

"Never be free of what, Sweetheart?" Horatio asked, genuinely alarmed now at the agitation evident on Calleigh's face. His eyes followed the nervous motion of her hand as she played with the pendant of her necklace, and then they narrowed as they saw something else. Her hand had slightly edged aside the soft material of her collar for a fraction of a second and Horatio's keen eyes saw the bruise. Locking gazes with her, and refusing to let her look away, Horatio stepped even closer to the obviously distraught blonde. He couldn't help but notice the almost controlled flinching motion she made when he placed one hand on her shoulder and raised the other to cup the side of her face. Calleigh closed her eyes against the sudden desire to fling herself into his arms and tell him everything.

"Calleigh, talk to me, Sweetheart. Why are you so afraid?" His voice was soft, almost a caress.

Calleigh had heard that tone of voice many times before when they'd dealt with an abused child. Now, hearing it used with herself made her understand how easily Horatio gained their trust. It was impossible not to trust him when he looked at her like that and spoke so gently, and kindly.

She opened her eyes and looked into the deep blue of his gaze, deciding that trusting him was her only option.

"Do you…do you remember last month when daddy was arrested for the DUI incident out by Miami U?"

"Yes, I remember. He was able to avoid serious charges…" He was startled when Calleigh interrupted him.

"Yes, he avoided charges period…because of Stetler." Calleigh's voice was brittle and sharp, and she dropped her eyes from Horatio's face.

"Stetler arranged that? How?" He already had an uncomfortable feeling in the pit of his stomach, but he asked the question anyway.

"Stetler was in the lobby when the arresting officers brought Daddy in. He intercepted them, pulled rank on them and told them he would take full responsibility for Daddy's case and dismissed them. He sent Daddy home in an unmarked car, and came straight to my lab."

Horatio's stomach churned at the direction the story was taking but he stayed silent and let Calleigh talk.

"He told me that Daddy was in bad trouble this time, and that it could have an impact on my career as well, but that he would do something about it for a price."

By now, tears were cascading down Calleigh's face, and against his own better judgment, Horatio pulled her into his arms and held her close. His desire to protect and shield her was overshadowed only by his growing anger with one Lieutenant Rick Stetler. His mind played a vivid and horrifying slide show of the price he imagined Calleigh had to pay for her father's release. Calleigh continued talking through her tears, her voice muffled by Horatio's shirt.

"He told me…He told me he would make it all go away if I would agree to have dinner with him…a date of sorts. I didn't want to, but he hinted that he could somehow make the off duty shooting incident resurface with new evidence against me if I didn't, so I agreed."

"Oh, Sweetheart." Horatio's hands stroked softly over Calleigh's back and shoulders, absorbing the tremors that were shaking her slender body.

"Daddy never knew what I had to do. I never told him." Calleigh sobbed. "He'd kill Stetler if he found out."

Horatio eased back slightly and looked down into Calleigh's tear-stained face. "Is this part of your "price", Calleigh?" he asked, as his hand gently moved the collar of her shirt aside. Calleigh gasped and tried to move out of Horatio's arms, but he held her firmly. His eyes narrowed with volcanic fury as he saw the hand shaped bruised that marred the creamy skin of Calleigh's neck.

"Calleigh, did Stetler do this to you?" He ground out the words through clenched teeth.

Calleigh hid her face against Horatio's shirt and cried harder. Horatio allowed her to cry for a moment and then tenderly forced her head back up so that she had no choice but to look up at him.

"Calleigh, answer me, please, Sweetheart. Did Stetler try to choke you?"

"He…it was just…."

"Calleigh, don't protect him"

"Yes, he tried to choke me."

"Tell me how it happened." Horatio said quietly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter **

**(This chapter has been re-posted with typing errors corrected. I apologize to my readers... it was rather difficult to type and post this chapter while I was sitting in the Denver airport waiting for my flight to depart.)**

Calleigh nestled closer to Horatio and continued describing the events of that day.

"Stetler showed up in my lab that morning and said he had to talk to me privately. I never suspected what his real purpose was until he…"

* * *

"…and so, Ms. Duquesne, you see how this could affect your career. It would be a shame to lose such an outstanding ballistics expert because of a shameful family issue like this."

"Lieutenant, I don't know what to do. My father keeps telling me he won't do it again, but it always happens. I never know when the call will come from one of his favorite watering holes."

Calleigh gave a short, rueful laugh. "I've had to rescue him so many times half the bartenders in this area have me on speed dial."

"Yes, and that has pulled you away from a crime scene on more than one occasion hasn't it?" Stetler said smugly.

Calleigh's eyes flew to his, reading the implication quite easily.

"You know, there is a way I could make this all go away for both of you…" Stetler deliberately left the sentence dangling…baiting Calleigh to get a response.

"How could you do that, Lieutenant?"

"I want a favor, Calleigh." Stetler stepped closer to the blonde and boldly traced one finger down her cheek to the corner of her mouth. Calleigh steeled herself not to flinch away from the unwelcome caress.

"Have dinner with me tomorrow night."

Calleigh was incensed. "I don't need your help, Lieutenant Stetler, and if you think for a minute I'm going to go out with you…"

Stetler's hand moved with snakelike speed to her shoulder and gripped it tightly. Calleigh felt a sharp pain lance down the entire length of her arm, and she gasped at the intensity of it.

"Oh, but you will go out with me, Ms. Duquesne. Or haven't you heard? I have uncovered new and incriminating evidence relating to your off duty shooting. If I present it to a board of review, you will never again earn another promotion and quite possibly, you could never re-certify on firearms."

Stetler's voice was cold and threatening.

"New evidence?! What evidence?! That investigation was closed long ago!" Calleigh struggled to process the alarming possibility that Stetler might actually be able to resurrect that case.

"Tomorrow night, Ms. Duquesne. What time will you be ready?" Stetler asked, completely ignoring her half-panicked questions.

"This is blackmail!" Calleigh spluttered in helpless anger.

"Call it what you want, but you will have dinner with me tomorrow night. I'll expect to see you at the Royal Palm Gardens restaurant at 7:00 sharp." Stetler's voice sent shivers down Calleigh's spine.

"But I don't have a membership at that country club…" she started to protest.

Stetler cut her off with a dismissive wave of his hand. "They will be expecting you at 7:00, Ms. Duquesne, as my guest."

"You can't do this, Lieutenant!"

"Would you prefer to take your chances with the new evidence I have against you?" Stetler's eyes glared dangerously at Calleigh, and she shrank away from him.

When she spoke again it was in a voice that trembled with fury.

"Rick Stetler, I don't know what you dug up to hold over my head, but hear me well. The only reason I am about to agree with your insane demand is for my Daddy's sake."

"You see," Stetler smiled smugly and reached once again to stroke Calleigh's cheek, "you can be reasonable when presented with the right evidence. I'll see you at 7:00 tomorrow then. Oh….and wear your hair up for me. I like that twist thing you do with it. It shows off your delectable neck."

Calleigh was beyond anger when Stetler turned and left her lab. She was trembling with barely controlled rage.

* * *

The time passed quickly, and all to soon it was 7:00 on the appointed day. Calleigh sighed nervously as the walked through the etched glass doors into the foyer of the Royal Palm Gardens restaurant. She had deliberately worn her hair down, gathered loosely at the nape of her neck in a simple abalone shell barrette. Her intention was to be as plain as she could possibly be, but she had succeeded in accomplishing just the opposite effect. Her soft blue blouse was simple but classic in cut and style. The slacks she had chosen fit her well, but were in no way snug or suggestive. Around her neck she wore a single strand of tiny pearls. Her ears were bare of earrings, and her face bore only the faintest trace of makeup. In her effort to downplay her own attractiveness she had merely accentuated it.

She was stunningly beautiful in spite of her best efforts at plainness.

Calleigh didn't know it, but Stetler was almost struck breathless by her understated elegance and effortless beauty. He rose to greet her as the maitre d led her to the table. His eyes raked her from head to toe and glittered in approval at what he saw.

"Ms. Duquesne," he said, "you look lovelier than I've ever seen you before." It was the only time during that long, long evening that he spoke with complete honesty.

Calleigh brushed aside his compliment and seated herself quickly before Stetler had a chance to help her.

"I hope you're satisfied, Lieutenant…" she started to say, but Stetler cut her off.

"Calleigh…we are off duty. This is a dinner date. Call me Rick." His tone of voice left no doubt that his words were a demand and not a request.

"Okay, RICK, let's get this over with. You know why I'm here, and it's not for any date with you. I'm doing this to help my Daddy." Calleigh fairly snarled the words.

"Oh, come now, Calleigh, I'm not that bad a dinner companion am I?" Stetler taunted her.

Calleigh was saved from answering that question by the appearance of the server asking for their food orders. Stetler quickly ordered for both of them, further angering Calleigh with his assumption that he knew what would please her. When the server left to attend to their food, Stetler took the liberty of pouring wine for both of himself and Calleigh. She was deeply insulted and reached instead for the crystal goblet of water that sat by her plate.

"You know, you are making this quite unpleasant, Calleigh." Stetler hissed angrily. "Why can't you just relax and enjoy dinner with a suitable companion?"

"Suitable?!" Calleigh snapped. "That's highly debatable, Lieutenant."

Fortunately their food arrived at that moment, and Calleigh was spared any more incendiary conversation. As the tuxedoed waiter placed her food in front of her she had to grudgingly admit that Stetler had indeed chosen well, and would have enjoyed the meal if not for the company she was being forced to endure.

When she finished eating the small amount that she had been able to choke down, Calleigh sat back in her chair and glared across the table at Stetler.

"Now, I've had dinner with you. I hope you're satisfied, Lieutenant. No need to get up, I can show myself to the door…oh, and here's my half of the price of the meal."

Calleigh contemptuously placed several crisp twenty-dollar bills on the table beside her plate and rose to leave. She had only taken a few steps away from the table, when an iron hand closed on her arm and stopped her in her tracks.

"Did you really think it would be that easy to get away from me?" Stetler hissed in her ear. To all appearances, it looked to the others in the dinning room that he was merely whispering in her ear. Only Calleigh felt the bruising intensity of his grasp on her arm and the slight shake he gave her as he spoke.

Knowing that there were eyes everywhere, Calleigh could only endure the unwanted attention as Stetler ushered her to the door and pause only briefly to pass the doorman a bill of large denomination. He never loosened his hold on her until they had traveled the length of the parking lot to Calleigh's car.

Thinking to escape Stetler's hold on her, Calleigh tried to jerk her arm away from his grasp and suddenly found herself pushed roughly against the side of her car. Stetler's body pressed against her, and he leaned his head toward her, his purpose all too clear. Calleigh twisted her head to the side and Stetler's kiss landed on her cheek instead of her lips. Snarling in anger, Stelter gripped her chin tightly and forced her head back around to his. His mouth covered hers in a brutal, demanding kiss. Calleigh squirmed and twisted, desperately trying to free herself from the assault, only to realize that Stetler was becoming more and more aroused by her frantic movements. She instantly stopped fighting him and let her whole body go slack, neither fighting nor responding to his touch. Stetler lifted his head from hers and looked down into her face, openly leering at her.

"You are such a little tiger, my dear. Is this how Horatio likes it? Does he get turned on when you fight him?" Stetler's hands began a slow glide upwards along Calleigh's ribs.

Rage flared through Calleigh's veins at the disrespect in Stetler's tone and words toward Lieutenant Caine, and she drew back one hand and slapped Stetler's face as hard as she could.

"You shouldn't have done that, Calleigh," he whispered as he wiped a tiny spot of blood from the corner of his mouth. Then with shocking speed he clamped one hand around Calleigh's neck and squeezed until she cried out in pain. Her body began to grow limp from lack of oxygen, and Calleigh's struggles slowed. White sparkles flared in front of her eyes as she fought for breath. Her gurgling, gasping attempts to draw air in through her tortured throat seemed to amuse Stetler and he laughed at the panicked look on her face.

"Stetler…" she managed to gasp out through sheer force of will, "please, Rick, I can't breathe."

Darkness crowded the edges of her vision, and Calleigh felt herself losing consciousness. Stelter gave a vicious shake before he released her to slump against the side of the car. Gratefully, Calleigh lay against the solid support of the car door, drawing in deep, shaking breaths. She was too weak to shy away when Stetler leaned down and spoke tauntingly in her ear.

"I enjoyed the evening. And remember, you enjoyed it too…or that new evidence surfaces. Good night, Calleigh. I most certainly will see you later."

And with that Stetler turned and walked away.

With shaking hands, Calleigh opened the car door and got in. She leaned her head back against the headrest and finally let the tears flow. _Oh, Daddy what have I gotten myself into? _She thought as she cried.

It was a long time before she felt composed enough to start the car and head for home.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The recounting of the events seemed to exhaust Calleigh, and she closed her eyes and rested against Horatio's chest, content to soak in the warmth of his arms holding her close and the softness of his silk shirt beneath her cheek. Silence settled down around them like a comforting blanket, and for long moments neither of them said anything. Finally Horatio spoke quietly.

"I wish you had come to me sooner, Sweetheart."

Calleigh said nothing, merely nuzzled her face closer to Horatio's neck and breathed in the fragrance of his cologne. Now that she had found shelter she was reluctant to disturb the comfort of being in his arms with the sound of her own voice.

"Calleigh, I need you to listen carefully to me." Horatio's voice was low and calm and it further wrapped Calleigh in a sense of being protected.

" Take this. Go to my condo, and wait for me. I will be home in a while."

Raising her head, Calleigh looked up into the blue of Horatio's gaze. She murmured softly in protest as, with gentle hands, Horatio carefully untangled her from his arms and set her back away from him. The lack of warmth from his body against hers sent a shiver through her and she sighed.

"Calleigh…" Horatio's hand pressed something cold and hard and sharp into her palm. She looked down to see a key.

"But I'm not off duty yet, Horatio…" she started to say.

Horatio's finger across her lips stopped her words.

"You are off duty until I get this mess cleaned up, Sweetheart." His tone was firm, and Calleigh heard steel resolve underneath the soft growl of his words.

"But what are you going to do?" She questioned softly.

"Do you trust me?" His eyes searched hers.

Calleigh could only nod, her voice having left her under the intense weight of his searching look.

"Go to my home. Rest. Make yourself comfortable. And trust me to take care of this, Calleigh. Trust me to take care of you."

Then before Calleigh could say any more, Horatio pressed a soft kiss against her forehead, turned and left her lab.

Calleigh stood there for some moments, staring at the key in her hand. Finally she gathered her jacket and purse and made her way to the parking garage.

When she arrived at Horatio's condo, she let herself in and made her way to the living room. It reflected the masculine appeal of its owner, and Calleigh found herself wandering the area, picking up subtle hints of Horatio's presence. Finally, she stood in front of the gorgeous leather couch. Tiredness seemed to engulf her and she gratefully sank down against the soft cushions. She stretched out on the couch after first carefully removing her shoes and then lay back with her head resting on the arm of the couch. She closed her eyes and was almost immediately sound asleep.

* * *

Horatio went straight to his office where he glared at the phone for a long while before picking it up and dialing Stetler's extension.

White hot anger flared through him again as the smug voice answered, "Lieutenant Stetler speaking."

"Good afternoon, Rick." Horatio's voice was cold and dangerously soft.

"Horatio, what can I do for you?"

Horatio could almost see the smirk on Stetler's face.

"You can be in my office in 10 minutes. We have something to discuss." And with that he hung up the phone, not trusting himself to say more.

Horatio was seated behind his desk reading a file when Stetler entered without knocking. The omission of courtesy did not go un-noticed by Horatio and his eyes narrowed slightly. Exercising all his years of practiced control to keep from lunging across the desk at the man he so hated, Horatio slowly closed the file and looked at Stetler.

"I won't dance around this, Rick. I just left Ms. Duquesne's lab." His voice held challenge.

Stetler's look became one of an animal cornered and at bay.

"And what has our ballistics expert been saying?"

"Our ballistics expert didn't HAVE to say anything, I SAW THE BRUISE YOU LEFT ON HER NECK." Horatio's voice vibrated with contempt.

"What bruise I left on her neck? First you accused me of abusing your sister–in-law several years ago, and now you are accusing me of abusing Ms. Duquesne? We had a dinner date, Horatio. She was with me, we had dinner, I walked her to her car and then left."

"You left out part of it, Lieutenant." Horatio ground out. "You left out the part where you tried to choke her when she resisted your sexual advances."

"She resisted?! Is that what she told you?" Stetler chuckled. "Horatio I had to almost forcibly restrain her to keep her from…ahem…taking me in the parking lot. I tell you, she is a little tiger, that one is. Not that I didn't appreciate her enthusiasm, it's just that…"

Stetler got no farther with his untruthful account of the evening's events. With a roar of rage, Horatio exploded up from behind the desk, grabbed Stetler by his shirt front, and slammed him against the wall. His fists twisted in the collar of Stetler's shirt, until Stetler was struggling to keep from choking himself. Horatio was several inches shorter than Stetler, but the sheer force of his anger made him stronger than the bigger man.

"Listen to me, and listen to me well," Horatio spat out, his face only inches from Stetler's frightened eyes, " You hurt Yelina years ago. I told you then that I would kill you if you ever hurt her again. Fortunately for you then, Yelina wised up and sent you packing. There is no way I will let you repeat the same cycle of abuse with Calleigh."

Stetler squirmed in Horatio's iron grip, which only served to further infuriate the redhead. A vicious shake bounced Stetler's head off the wall and he stopped struggling.

"As of right now, I am filing a TRO on you on behalf of Calleigh Duquesne, Lieutenant Stetler, and if you so much as come within 100 yards of her ever again, I will kill you. What's more, you are to drop all part in her father's DUI case. I will be handling it from now on."

Snarling with disgust, Horatio forcibly shoved Stetler away from him and Stetler staggered back against the wall. For a moment, he simply looked at Horatio with a stunned expression on his face and then the old bravado crept back into his eyes. He slowly straightened his tie and shirtfront, and then casually ran a hand through his hair.

"Well, I must say, Horatio, it surprises me that you are so possessive of Ms. Duquesne since she has obviously shown no interest in being with you. Is that what bothers you so about this…that she chose to go out with me instead of you?"

Stetler never saw the punch coming until it crashed into his face, splitting his lip and sending a shower of blood across his shirt. The second fist caught him a powerful blow across the left eye. Stetler saw stars and felt his knees buckle. He would have slumped to the floor, but Horatio grabbed his tie and held him suspended in an iron grip.

Horatio looked down at the battered face of Rick Stetler and said in a deadly calm voice, "Those two were for Yelina and Calleigh. This one is for me."

Stetler tried with all his might to move his head away but failed as the swift uppercut Horatio threw caught him flush on the chin. Darkness descended on him and he knew no more.

Panting slightly from the exertion, Horatio watched as Stetler crumpled to the floor and lay still. Then he turned and without a backward look left his office.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**(**I wish all of my readers a Happy and Safe Thanksgiving. Cal,...all my love, dear. Wish I could be there instead of stuck here in this Holiday Inn. But at least I do have a job right? Who am I to complain? I'm thankful.)

Horatio quietly unlocked the door and stepped into the house. All was quiet and still.

"Calleigh?" he called softly.

There was no answer.

"Where are you, Sweetheart?"

His steps took him into the living room and he stopped abruptly at the sight before him.

Calleigh was lying sound asleep on the couch. One slender arm was stretched above her head, the other rested across her waist; her head was turned slightly allowing the fluid gold mass of her hair to spill over the arm of the couch. Her lashes lay soft against her flushed cheeks, and her chest rose and fell gently with each breath she took. She was breathtakingly beautiful in sleep.

_This is what I've dreamed of so often, _Horatio thought as his eyes hungrily took in the vision of loveliness, _Calleigh, in my home, where she belongs._

Moving quietly so as not to waken her, Horatio reached for the soft blanket he always kept spread over the back of the couch. He unfolded it, and was just about to drape it over Calleigh's sleeping form, when her eyes fluttered open. They were staring and unfocused.

"Calleigh?"

"NO! Leave me alone, Rick! I told you…" Her voice was shrill, frightened.

Alarm shot through him as Horatio swiftly knelt beside the couch and took her face in both his hands.

"Calleigh, Calleigh, Sweetheart, it's me, Horatio. Shhhhhh," he soothed.

She flinched away from his touch and tried to move out of his hold.

"No, Rick, I won't…"

Horatio shook her gently, just enough to startle her.

"Calleigh, wake up. It's me, Horatio. Stetler isn't here. You're safe with me."

"…ratio?" Her voice became soft. Awareness dawned in her eyes and she stopped fighting Horatio's touch.

"Are you okay, Sweetheart?" Horatio's voice was gentle, soothing.

Calleigh murmured in relief and nuzzled into his hand which was still cupping the side of her face.

"I must have been having a nightmare." She gave a shaky laugh and shifted to sit up. The motion brought her face closer to his and she suddenly realized that only a breath separated their lips. Her breathing quickened again, this time for an entirely different reason.

"Horatio…" she breathed his name just before she leaned forward enough to close the distance between them.

The contact of her soft lips against his forced a groan from Horatio's throat and sent desire flaring through his veins. He tried to pull back, but Calleigh took his face in her small hands and held him still, her mouth moving over his hungrily, sweetly.

For one split second more he resisted her and his own desires, and then he simply gave in and took her into his arms, taking control of the embrace. His mouth opened over hers and his tongue gently probed her lips apart, stroking softly. Calleigh moaned with pleasure, the sound vibrating through Horatio. Breaking the kiss just long enough to get up from the floor, he settled himself on the couch beside her and then pulled her across his lap to lie cradled in his arms. His heart was racing and only his herculean effort at self-control kept him from diving back into her sweet mouth for another kiss.

"Calleigh…Calleigh…if we cross this line, there is no going back." His voice was ragged and raw with need. As he spoke, his hands were stroking restlessly over her shoulders and down along her ribs, tantalizing her with promises of more intimate caresses.

Calleigh lifted one hand to his face and stroked her fingers over his lips. His eyes closed briefly at the seductive feel of her caress and then he quickly captured her hand in his and slowly, deliberately kissed the tip of each finger, ending with a kiss against the palm of her hand.

Calleigh looked up into Horatio's eyes and knew beyond the shadow of a doubt what she wanted, needed, had denied for so long. This man was her completion, her soul, her very life.

"Horatio…I want this. I want you. I love you."

The words had barely crossed her lips before Horatio's mouth was on hers again. The kiss quickly spiraled out of control and when they finally came back up for air, Calleigh found herself lying beneath Horatio's lean form, the exquisite pressure of his hips against hers sending a sweet aching need through out her whole body.

Horatio nuzzled her neck softly, kissed the garish bruise and whispered, "I can think of much more comfortable places to finish this, Sweetheart." As he spoke, he dropped tiny kisses against her mouth until they were both lost in each other again. Finally, groaning with the effort at self-control, Horatio sat up and pulled back from Calleigh's more than willing body.

"Come here Sweetheart," he said, as his eyes swept over her in a passionate visual caress.

He picked her up in his strong arms and carried her to the bedroom.

As the door closed behind them, Calleigh whispered, "I love you, Horatio."

And then the only sounds to be heard were the sighs of pleasure from two lovers who had finally found what they had searched for all along…each other.

* * *

Morning found Calleigh asleep in Horatio's arms, her breath tickling his shoulder. Horatio stirred and Calleigh grumbled softly in protest.

"Calleigh, Sweetheart, wake up. We have to go to work. Calleigh." Horatio's normally smooth voice was deepened by sleep and the remnants of the last night's passion.

"Just give me five more minutes, please, Horatio." Calleigh tried to snuggle closer to him, but Horatio firmly moved her away from him and sat up.

"Mmmm…" Calleigh pouted as she too sat up and sleepily rubbed her eyes.

"Good morning," she finally mumbled as she became more fully awake.

"Good morning, Sleepyhead." Horatio smiled as he leaned in for a quick kiss. "You get the shower first while I get coffee ready for us. I'm sorry, love but we slept late enough that we don't have time for breakfast. A run through the drive through will have to do."

"Sounds good to me." Calleigh smiled, and then a frown darkened her face.

Horatio noticed and said, "What was that frown for?"

"I was just wondering what will happen with Stetler now."

"You leave Rick Stetler to me." Horatio growled softly as he looked deep into Calleigh's eyes. "I don't think you ever have to worry about him bothering you again, but if he does, I will handle it. "

"Do I want to know what happened between the two of you?" Calleigh asked shyly.

"It's probably better if you don't, Sweetheart."

"That bad?"

Horatio looked down at his bruised knuckles and grimaced slightly before he answered, "That bad."

He kissed her once more and then swatted her lightly on the arm.

"Now stop distracting me and go take a shower."

Calleigh smiled as she left the room and Horatio went to the kitchen to make coffee.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Calleigh hummed quietly to herself as she ran bullet comparisons at work that morning. She was so engrossed in her work that she did not realize anyone else was near until a pair of arms slid around her waist and drew her backwards against a warm hard chest. Her startled gasp of surprise turned into a sigh of pleasure as warm lips placed soft kisses along her neck.

"Horatio…don't scare me like that," she said in between murmurs of contentment as his caress continued.

His quiet chuckle vibrated through her and she closed her eyes to savor the feel of his arms around her.

"I'm sorry, Sweetheart. Didn't mean to startle you." He was momentarily distracted by the softness her hair against his face as he nuzzled into the silky strands lying against her neck. "Mmmm, so soft…but that's not why I'm here."

Reluctantly he loosened his hold on her just enough to reach into his pocket and pull out something. He held his hand out in front of Calleigh, his fingers closed around some object.

"I thought you might want this back."

"What is it?"

Slowly he uncurled his fingers and revealed Calleigh's pearl necklace lying in the palm of his hand.

"My necklace! Where was it? I was so afraid I'd lost it."

"Hmmm…you left it on the bathroom counter this morning. Here let me…" he said as he lifted the necklace and carefully swept aside her hair before clasping the strand of pearls around her neck. He placed a tender kiss at the back of her neck before he let her hair fall back into place and then turned her around to face him.

He was quiet for a moment and Calleigh realized there was something more he wanted to say.

"What's wrong, Horatio?"

He looked at her for a moment, placed his hands on his hips, and tilted his head to the side.

"We have…we have a meeting in 30 minutes with Director Parker."

"Director Parker?! But…what…why…I don't…" Calleigh's voice was close to panicked.

"Calm down, Sweetheart. Yes, Director Parker. He has requested that Lieutenant Stetler, myself, you, and the doorman from the Royal Palm Gardens restaurant be here for a conference."

Calleigh turned away from Horatio and wrapped her arms around her waist, drawing in deep breaths in an attempt to slow her racing heartbeat. Horatio's hands settled gently on her shoulders and turned her back around to face him. He saw the beginnings of wild-eyed fear on her face.

"Horatio I can't do this. I can't go through it again. Stetler will sit there all smug and convinced he's getting away with it…"

"Calleigh, listen to me." Horatio's voice was firm, but Calleigh didn't stop.

"…he'll be that much more unbearable. I can't go. I just can't! What if he…"

This time Horatio's words were accompanied by a gentle shake. "Calleigh, Sweetheart, you have to stop and listen to what I'm saying to you."

"…I won't go, Horatio. I'll take a reprimand but I…" Her tone was rapidly sliding toward hysteria and Horatio made a quick decision.

He let his eyes scan the lab to make sure the blinds were closed, then he hooked one hand behind Calleigh's neck, pulled her to him roughly and silenced her rant with a hard, demanding kiss. Her mouth was already open and Horatio took full advantage of it, stroking his tongue in deeply, sweeping away the small amount of resistance she showed him. His hands urged her closer to his lean form, and at last, Calleigh willingly melted into his arms. Only when he felt her body relax against him did he ease the intensity of the embrace. For a few seconds longer he let his lips move softly over hers and then he lifted his head to look down into her face.

"Do I have your attention now, Calleigh?" he asked quietly.

"Yes, Handsome." Her voice was subdued and she rested her forehead against his chest.

Horatio's hands caressed her back and shoulders in a soothing motion.

"You will be fine. I will be there with you and Stetler won't say a word to you, I promise."

Calleigh soaked in the deep, soothing sound of his voice, felt it wrap around her senses and let its calming influence bathe her in a feeling of security. She lifted her head and looked up at him.

"I'm sorry, Horatio. I shouldn't have panicked like that."

"No worries, love. Everything will be fine. Now let's go. We don't want to be late."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The walk to Director Parker's office seemed to take forever, and Calleigh felt herself growing more and more nervous with each step. Horatio picked up on her sense of discomfort and quietly rested his hand on her back at her waist. The warmth of his touch was more than welcomed.

"Take it easy, Sweetheart. You're going to be fine." His voice steadied her and she relaxed slightly.

When they reached the office, Horatio opened the door and stood aside to let Calleigh enter first. It was the first time Calleigh had ever been called to the director's office and she was slightly awed.

Director Parker was on the phone when they entered and he motioned for them to be seated in the black leather chairs to the right of his desk.

"Yes, I saw the security tape," he said into the phone. "Can our witness positively identify the man as Lieutenant Stetler?" As he spoke, Stetler walked through the door and took a chair opposite Horatio and Calleigh. He glared at them from across the room. Horatio met his gaze without flinching and Stetler dropped his eyes.

The door opened again and a very anxious young man entered and stood waiting for permission to seat himself. The Director pointed to the only unoccupied chair which happened to be next to Calleigh. She recognized him as the doorman who had been on duty the night Stetler had assaulted her.

Director Parker nodded at something said on the other end of the phone. "Yes, I know. They are here. That's all I needed. Thank you."

Clearing his throat, he greeted them. "Lieutenant Caine, Lieutenant Stetler, Ms. Duquesne, Mr. Santamos…a pleasant afternoon I trust?" At their silent nods, he continued. "Well then, let's get down to it."

"Mr. Santamos, thank you for coming on such short notice. I appreciate your willingness to speak up in this matter. Can you please relate to me events of the date in question as you saw them?"

"Yes, Sir. On the evening of April 26, I was working as the doorman for the Royal Palm Gardens. I know Lieutenant Stetler since he is a member of the Royal Palm Country Club, so it wasn't unusual to see him there that evening. But I didn't recognize the lady who met him that night. I know it was wrong of me to pry, but I asked some questions and found out that she is a co-worker. I watched and noticed that she was definitely not happy to be there with him. She barely ate and the few snatches of conversation I overheard were strained and tense. When the lady finished eating, she tried to leave after she put money on the table, but Lieutenant Stetler grabbed her arm and stopped her. I could tell from the expression on her face that he was hurting her. I didn't want Lieutenant Stetler to know I had been watching him all evening, so I went back to my door post as quick as I could. As Lieutenant Stetler passed me, he slipped a $100 bill into my hand and told me "You didn't see me or her here tonight." I thought that was a bit odd, so I waited until they were well out into the parking lot."

Here he stopped in his narrative and looked shyly at Calleigh. "I'm sorry, Ma'am. I should have done something sooner."

"Please continue, Mr. Santamos," Director Parker said quietly.

"Yes…well, I followed them to the lady's car. She tried to jerk her arm out of his hold, but he shoved her against the side of the car and forced himself on her."

By now, Calleigh's face was white with the strain of control. Her jaw was clenched and her breath came in quiet, shallow gasps, as she was forced to relive that terrible evening.

Abandoning all pretense of professionalism, Horatio reached over and took her hand in his, stroking the back of her knuckles with his thumb in an effort to calm her. Stetler stared daggers at them, but Horatio ignored him, focusing instead on soothing a very distressed Calleigh.

Director Parker saw that Calleigh was growing increasingly agitated and commented to her, "Ms. Duquesne, I know this is difficult for you, but I need to have the facts straight. Please bear with it just a little longer."

"Now, Mr. Santamos, you said Lieutenant Stetler "forced" himself on Ms. Duquesne. Could you please clarify that particular choice of words?" The Director's voice was stern.

"I saw him try to kiss her. The first time she was able to turn her head away, but the second time he grabbed her chin and forced her to let him kiss her. When he stood back from her he must have said something that further angered her, because she slapped him across the face. That's when he began to choke her…"

At this statement, Stetler came up out of his chair with an angry exclamation.

"I never choked her! That's a lie. I was trying to restrain her when she attempted to…"

"Rick…sit…down!" The words rang out like gunshots in the air. "Any further outbursts from you and I will have you handcuffed and hauled off to a detaining cell." The director's face was dark with growing fury.

"Continue, Mr. Santamos."

"The lady struggled but was unable to escape the Lieutenant's hold. I thought she was going to pass out, but finally he released her. Before he left, he whispered something in her ear. I couldn't hear it, but it was obvious from his actions and his body language that he was taunting the lady."

"And what did Ms. Duquesne do at this point, sir?"

"She leaned against the side of the car for a bit, trying to catch her breath, and then she got in and left."

"Is that all, Mr. Santamos?" Director Parker asked.

"Yes, Sir."

"Thank you and you may leave now."

They waited as the young man started toward the door and then turned back toward Calleigh.

"I hope you're okay, Ma'am," he said softly.

"Thank you," Calleigh answered in a quiet voice.

Director Parker was silent for a moment and then he addressed Stetler.

"Lieutenant, Stetler, the events I have just heard described place you in a very bad light. You are guilty of not only bribing a potential witness, but you are also guilty of assault and battery on a Miami-Dade police officer, namely one Calleigh Duquesne. I also have here on my desk the sworn statements of Officers Brisco and Richins describing how you pulled rank on them and took over Mr. Duquesne's DUI arrest. It is clear to me that you did so with the intent of gaining personal favor with Ms. Duquesne. In doing so you made yourself guilty of obstruction of justice, in that you impeded the performance of their duties when you had no right to do so. As a result, I have no choice but to place you under arrest. You are hereby relieved of your duties."

Ignoring Stetler's angry outburst, he turned to address Horatio.

"Lieutenant, Caine, I have in my possession a report detailing your actions in regard to Lieutenant Stetler. While I understand your motivation to protect members of your CSI team, I cannot and will not condone physical violence as a means of doing that. By your own admission, you struck Lieutenant Stetler three times, correct?"

"Yes, Director, I did." Horatio's voice was clear and strong.

"You will receive a written reprimand to be placed in your personnel file. Any further such actions will result in a demotion. I will not have my officers behaving in this manner."

Horatio nodded his head. "I understand, Sir."

Then the Director turned his attention to Calleigh. His tone became slightly less stern and forbidding.

"Ms. Duquesne, I understand that you have been the victim in this incident, not once, but multiple times. I do truly regret these shameful circumstances. However, I would like to caution you. Your first course of action should have been to contact your immediate supervisor, in this case Lieutenant Caine, as soon as Lieutenant Stetler showed any inappropriate behavior toward you. In agreeing to his outrageous demands, you prolonged the situation un-necessarily. I would hope that you would respond more wisely in the future, should you or any member of this police force be faced with such an incident again."

When he finished speaking, Director Parker stepped to the door and opened it slightly to admit a uniformed MDPD officer. Stetler's eyes widened with disbelief as he recognized one of the men he had pulled rank on when Calleigh's father was arrested.

"Officer, take this man," the Director said.

Stetler was frozen for a moment then he jumped up from his seat. "You can't do this! You can't arrest me!"

"Lieutenant, Stetler, I would advise you to get yourself under control." The Director's voice was dangerously soft, low and menacing. "You will go with this officer, and you will go quietly."

"I will NOT!" Stetler was angry beyond reason by now, and in his irrational fury he took a swing at the Director.

Director Parker easily avoided the blow. "Rick, you leave me no choice," and turning to the young officer he said, "Officer Brisco, handcuff this man and get him out of here."

Officer Brisco nodded and pulled his cuffs from his duty belt. With a grim smile of satisfaction, he secured Stetler's wrists and snapped the cuffs on tightly and marched him out the door.

"Lieutenant Caine, Ms. Duquesne, stay a moment please."

Horatio looked as surprised as Calleigh had ever seen him.

Once Stetler was gone from the room, Director Parker returned to his desk and sat down with a heavy sigh. He steepled his fingers together in front of his face and peered sternly at them. Then he spoke.

"Horatio, Ms. Duquesne, this is off the record, and stays in this office. Do I make myself clear?"

Horatio nodded as did Calleigh.

"While I have no personal objections to your relationship, I do have to uphold department rules. I will simply caution you to exercise the utmost discretion here at work in dealing with each other. On your own time, what you do is your business. I have a feeling you two are perfect for each other."

Horatio smiled. "Thank you, David. You don't know how much that means to me."

Parker stood and extended a hand to Horatio. "I think I do, Horatio. Now, take this beautiful lady to dinner…on the department's tab." The two men clasped hands in a firm handshake.

"I'll do that, Sir. Thank you again."

Turning to Calleigh, Horatio said, "You heard the Director, Sweetheart. I'm to take you out on the Department's dollar. Where do you want to go?"

"Can't we just go home, Horatio?" Calleigh's voice carried the strain of the last hour and a half.

Horatio chuckled out loud at that request. "Here I do have permission to wrack up a dinner bill on the department, and you want to go home." He smiled at her tenderly. "Do you really want to just go home?"

"Yes, Handsome, I'm tired, very tired." The look in her eyes told a different story, and Horatio easily read her unspoken thoughts.

"Okay, home it is."

"You two have a pleasant evening," said the Director with a wink in Horatio's direction.

Much later that night, lying in bed with a very satisfied Calleigh beneath him, Horatio chuckled lightly as he looked down at her and trailed kisses along her neck. "If you were tired tonight, then please warn me when you are rested, Sweetheart. You almost wore me out."

"Only almost?" Calleigh pouted as she let her hands stroke over his chest and shoulders. "I must be out of practice." Then with an impish grin, she wrapped her legs around his waist and quickly flipped him onto his back. Playfully she captured his hands and pinned them to the bed and then bending down, she kissed him thoroughly before whispering seductively, "Let's see how much it takes to completely wear you out, Handsome."

"Calleigh, we really should get to sleep." Horatio murmured between light gentle kisses, his lips clinging to hers even as he resisted mildly.

"But Horatio…" she protested.

"Sweetheart, we have the rest of our lives for you to wear me out. But not tonight. We are both tired."

"The rest of our lives hmm? I like the sound of that and you better believe I'm going to hold you to it, Horatio Caine." She kissed him once more and then snuggled closer to his chest, her soft, golden hair caressing his bare skin.

Horatio wrapped his arms securely around her and shifted to cradle her more comfortably.

"I love you, Calleigh. He whispered as he held her close.

"And I love you Horatio," Calleigh answered just before she fell asleep in his arms.

Horatio lay there for a while longer, treasuring the feeling of Calleigh's warm soft body against his, and then he too closed his eyes in sleep.

Morning would come all too soon, but for now they had this moment.

**A/N I have no idea why I chose the title "Blue on Blue" since it has absolutely nothing to do with anything that happened in the story. It just sounded nice when it popped into my head. AND I'm not really pleased with the ending, but after re-working it three times I had to stop. My apologies for a less than stellar effort this time. **

**H**


End file.
